Mais uma de amor
by Mione Potter BR
Summary: Série de Songfics hhr. Hermione e Harry sempre foram amigos leais, mas com passar do anos seus sentimentos se transformam em algo mais. Agora eles devem tomar decisões sobre qual a melhor atitude a tomar, quando coração e razão divergem...
1. Apenas mais uma de amor

**N/A: **Sim... outra songfic feita por mim! A música "Apenas mais uma de amor" é de Lulu Santos... Vou dedicar pra minha querida irmã, pra Babi, pra Dimitria e especialmente pra Galadriel, Ligia, Anne e Sirius Black, meus familiares lá da Zona Franca de Manaus! Talvez faça continuação pra essa songfic, mas vai depender de algumas coisas (tempo, inspiração e o mais importante... se vcs vão querer mais!). Espero que gostem! Mandem seus comentários! Bjins pra todos!!

**_Mais uma de amor  
(Lulu Santos)_**

Era quase meia-noite.Hermione estava sozinha no salão comunal, estudando como sempre.Ela deixou seus pensamentos divagarem por um segundo e eles foram parar na mesma pessoa de sempre Harry Potter.

_Eu gosto tanto de você que até prefiro esconder  
Deixo assim ficar subentendido _

Há tempos desistira de fingir que não amava o amigo. Já percebera o quanto isso era inútil. Preferia se concentrar em outra coisa: não contar a ele o que sentia. Afinal tinha consciência que não tinha chance alguma com Harry. Por mais que quisesse se iludir que eles poderiam formar um casal, sabia o quanto isso era impossível.

_Como uma idéia que existe na cabeça  
E não tem a menor obrigação de acontecer _

Harry sempre a veria como uma amiga, não havia nada que pudesse fazer para mudar isso isso. Ele se apaixonaria por varias garotas, escolheria uma para ser sua esposa, mas em nenhum momento da vida olharia para Hermione com outros olhos. Mesmo já sabendo o que o futuro reservava, sempre que ele precisasse, estaria ali para ouvi-lo, ser sua confidente, emprestaria seu ombro quando fosse necessário, se preocuparia com ele... seria sempre sua melhor amiga.

_Eu acho tão bonito isso de ser abstrato, baby  
A beleza é mesmo tão fugaz _

Não deixaria que nada atrapalhasse a amizade, muito menos seu coração tolo. Em que momento parou de ver Harry Potter como seu melhor amigo e passou a notar o jeito que seus olhos verdes brilhavam à luz da lareira ou a maneira que seu sorriso parecia iluminar todo o seu rosto? Como deixou que isso acontecesse? Ao menos tinha consciência do quanto era impossível ficar com ele.

_É uma idéia que existe na cabeça e não  
Tem a menor pretensão de convencer _

Talvez fosse melhor contar logo o que sentia, esvaziar seu coração e tentar esquecer. Talvez ouvir um "não" direto dele tornasse o processo de esquecimento mais fácil.

Pensando bem, isso apenas dificultaria a amizade deles. Mesmo parecendo covardia, guardaria esse segredo consigo, para não magoar seus amigos.

_Pode até parecer fraqueza, pois que seja fraqueza então  
A alegria que me dá, isso faz sem eu dizer _

Poderia contar sua situação a outra pessoa, então?

Não, era melhor não. Isso também só complicaria a situação. Esse era um segredo seu e guardaria como um tesouro. Até que tivesse sucesso em esquecê-lo e voltasse a vê-lo como um amigo. Sabia que sofreria, mas essa, definitivamente, era a melhor solução para todos.

_Se amanhã não for nada disso, caberá só a mim esquecer  
O que eu ganho o que eu perco ninguém precisa saber _

O relógio bateu meia-noite. Hermione arrumou seus livros e pergaminho, preparando-se para subir. Foi neste instante que Harry chegou de seu encontro.

- Oi - ele disse

- Olá - respondeu, e com um pequeno sorriso continuou - então... se divertiu muito?

Tirou todos os pensamentos do que sentia por Harry e se concentrou em ser o que ele mais precisava: uma boa amiga e nada mais.


	2. Esse teu olhar

_**N/A: **Finalmente consegui fazer mais um capítulo... espero que vocês gostem! Ah! Ainda vai ter mais um antes do fim... dedico essa song pra todos os H² do Brasil! rsrsrs. A música da vez é "Esse teu olhar" de Tom Jobim..._

**Esse teu olhar**

Era sempre assim, por mais que tentasse evitar, seu coração batia descontrolado a cada vez que seus olhares se cruzavam. E levando em conta que eram muito amigos e passavam boa parte do tempo juntos, ele tinha que enfrentar essa situação várias vezes por dia.

_Este seu olhar  
quando encontra o meu_

O olhar dela era tão sincero, tão intenso, tão profundo. Nele, a alma dela ficava refletida e facilmente podia ver toda sua bondade, sua inteligência, sua determinação. Era reconfortante se perder naqueles olhos, tão familiares e ao mesmo tempo cheios de surpresas. Hermione era seu porto seguro, sua melhor amiga e também a mulher por quem se apaixonara.

_Fala de umas coisas  
Que nem posso acreditar _

Por mais impossível que isso parecesse, Harry Potter estava completamente apaixonado por Hermione Granger. Às vezes, se pegava sonhando acordado, pensando na amiga, imaginando como seria andar de mãos dadas com ela, abraçá-la, beijá-la, gritar pra todo mundo que a amava.

Mas precisava controlar seus impulsos, seus sentimentos, seu coração. Contar o que sentia significava arriscar tudo de mais importante que conquistara na vida: seus amigos. Poderia machucar três corações: o de Hermione, o próprio e o de Rony.

_Doce é sonhar  
É pensar que você gosta de mim  
Como eu de você _

Apesar de nunca ter conversado sobre isso, Harry desconfiava que o amigo também sentia algo especial por Hermione. E conhecendo o temperamento de Rony, se esse realmente fosse o caso, não havia possibilidade do resultado dessa confusão ser bom.

Isso é claro, já imaginando que havia uma chance de Hermione gostar dele mais do que como um amigo, o que, pensando melhor, era bastante improvável. Como todos sabiam, Hermione gostava de se concentrar completamente na escola, sem distrações. Além disso, por que ela olharia pra ele? Ser a namorada de Harry Potter com certeza era procurar encrenca. A vida dela já corria perigo demais só por ela ser amiga dele. Ela provavelmente gostava de Rony, todas aquelas brigas não podiam ser à toa.

_Mas a ilusão quando se desfaz  
Dói no coração de quem sonhou  
Sonhou demais _

E depois de muito pensar em tudo isso, levando em consideração todos os lados e querendo o melhor pra todos os corações que poderiam se partir, Harry preferiu guardar seus sentimentos por Hermione num cantinho especial em seu coração, tentar seguir em frente e, se possível, esquecer esse sentimento. Não seria fácil, mas ele sabia que em algum canto de Hogwarts devia existir uma garota tão legal como Hermione, e com sorte, não encontraria tantos obstáculos pra que ficassem juntos.

Mas no fundo, ele sabia que nada disso impediria que seu coração disparasse cada vez que seus olhos encontrassem os dela...

_Ah se eu pudesse entender  
o que dizem os seus olhos... _


	3. Toda Vez

**NA: **Primeiramente, quero me desculpar pela demora desse capítulo, mas algumas coisas aconteceram e atrapalharam completamente tudo o que eu tinha planejado. Fiquei ocupada demais um pouco antes das férias e quando finalmente tive tempo livre, me faltou inspiração; quando finalmente voltei a escrever, resolvi mudar meus planos iniciais pra esse capítulo. Ele deveria ser a conclusão, mas resolvi alongar um pouco as coisas...

**NA2:** Bom... vou dedicar esse capitulo a duas pessoas: à Juliana, por ter me lembrado que eu escrevia essa fic e que seria uma boa idéia terminá-la. E Dimitria Snape, por betar e tentar deixar a fic mais "lível". Bjos.

_**Toda vez  
(Zélia Duncan)**_

Cada dia que passava ficava mais difícil guardar seus sentimentos, esconder seu amor, fazer a razão gritar mais alto e assumir o controle de si. Ainda não sabia ao certo como conseguira essa façanha durante esse tempo, mas isso pouco importava. O fato era que conseguira e que, em poucos meses, o pior teria passado.

_Meu coração  
Toda vez que te v  
Quer gritar, se arriscar_

Toda a tortura de vê-lo todos os dias de ajudá-lo com os deveres, tê-lo tão perto, mas sabendo que ele estava fora de seu alcance... Tudo isso estava perto do fim.

Hermione já não suportava mais. O fim de suas aulas em Hogwarts já estava próximo e o desespero em seu coração somente aumentava... Nem o conforto de saber que isso logo acabaria parecia trazer paz a sua alma.

_Sair cantando  
me delatando pra todo mundo  
pensa que está fora de alcance_

Só olhar para Harry desencadeava todas as emoções reprimidas dentro da garota. E às vezes, nem precisava tanto. Quantas vezes se repreendera por não estar concentrada o suficiente em seus estudos para os NIEMs? Alguns professores até já a tinham flagrado sonhando acordada, por sorte, nenhuma vez foi Snape. Deu a desculpa que estava cansada, e por isso não conseguia se concentrar como antes.

_e sai me anunciando  
quando leve você passa  
me entregando assim de graça_

Mas a pior das torturas ainda era a presença de Harry. Constante, firme, sempre ali, sempre amigo - e nada mais. Olhar nos olhos dele era atingir o paraíso e despencar na dura realidade no momento seguinte. Mesmo assim, não trocaria por nada esse breve encontro de olhares, o bater forte contra o peito e a leveza que esse momento trazia era uma sensação viciante e inigualável.

_nesse estado inevitável  
da paixão  
mas fecho os olhos então_

Valia até mesmo a dor do esforço de ter que voltar ao normal depois, de ter que fechar os olhos e voltar ao mundo real, onde tinha plena consciência que ela e Harry seria sempre amigos e apenas isso; valia ter que retornar ao lugar onde seu coração era calmo e sereno, inabalado pelo amor. Onde cada minuto era uma espera pela próxima vez que seu coração lhe desobedecesse e mais uma vez alcançaria o paraíso.

_e ele fica mudo  
meu escuro é meu escudo  
e silencioso  
é meu coração..._

**NA3: **Bom... aí está! Agora pretendo fazer mais dois capítulos, afinal, essa história vai ter um final feliz! Vou tentar atualizar mais rápido dessa vez e talvez faça algumas modificações nesse capítulo, pois ele ainda não está 100 do jeito que eu queria... mas isso é pra depois. Espero que tenham gostado... deixem reviews! Bjos


	4. Meu Universo

**NA:** Finalmente achei a inspiração necessária pra escrever esse capítulo. Saibam que ele é o culpado pelo aumento da fic. Explicando: quando estava procurando uma música pro 3° capítulo (que na época seria o último) acabei me deparando com Meu universo é você de Roupa Nova. Achei perfeita pra escrever alguma coisa com Harry pensando em Mione, só que tinha acabado de publicar o capítulo 2, que tratava justamente disso. Aí, pra não ter que fazer outra fic com exatamente o mesmo tema, acabei expandido essa fic mesmo.

_** Meu universo é você   
(Roupa nova)**_

Harry ainda não acreditava como sua amiga, a bruxa mais inteligente de Hogwarts ainda não tinha percebido. Aliás, era incrível que tivesse conseguido esconder seu segredo por tanto tempo. Talvez devesse tentar a carreira de ator, afinal, fingir que não sentia nada por Hermione, principalmente quando ela estava tão perto, com certeza era uma proeza mais que notável.

_Eu queria ser mais que um amigo  
Mas por que não me entende?_

Ele queria tanto poder tocá-la, abraçá-la, beijá-la, mas sabia que tudo isso ficaria contido em seus sonhos. Na vida real, tinha que se lembrar (constantemente) que ele e Mione não passavam de amigos. Amigos muito próximos, melhores amigos, claro, mas apenas isso.

Conversavam, riam e saiam em aventuras juntos, partilhavam segredos sem pensar duas vezes. Inúmeras ocasiões, Harry sentira seu coração partir ao ouvir Hermione mencionar Vitor Krum ou em momentos de ciúmes bobos até mesmo Rony. Tinha certeza que a amiga tinha um carinho muito especial pelo búlgaro... E não poderia ser diferente. Ele foi o primeiro rapaz a realmente notá-la como mulher. Como Harry se lamentava por não ter visto o que o estrangeiro logo vira! Mas ficou muito tempo cego, sem enxergar aquilo que estava embaixo de seu nariz.

_Quando fica deprimida, choro com voc  
E me conta suas aventuras, os seus casos antigos_

E todas as vezes que as suas conversas eram sobre esse tema, Harry tinha que se controlar e claro, torcer pra que Hermione nunca, nunca mesmo, lhe pedisse uma opinião... Afinal, que conselho poderia dar à garota que amava sobre outra pessoa sem dar bandeira do que sentia? Em geral, quando a conversa chegava a essas discussões, Harry apenas ficava calado, ouvindo a voz de Hermione, aproveitando o tempo a seu lado. Mesmo que não fosse do jeito que gostaria, o importante era estar com ela.

Era nessas horas que Harry se perguntava como ainda não havia sido descoberto... Hermione devia realmente estar envolvida e concentrada no que dizia, afinal, bastava um olhar mais atento, pra que percebesse que cada menção no nome de Krum despertava uma dor profunda no peito dele, refletida facilmente em sua alma.

_ Eu fico calado finjo que não ligo pra não te perder  
Se me olhar no rosto vai ver  
As tristes marcas do sorriso_

Era desesperador, querer alguém como queria Hermione e saber que ela era inatingível. Havia tantos obstáculos entre ele e a mulher que amava... era totalmente desanimador. O ciúme de Rony, a própria timidez, o "pequeno" detalhe que havia um maníaco assassino atrás dele e que se ficassem juntos estaria colocando a vida dela em grande risco.

E não poderia fazer isso. Não podia arriscar a vida dela. Se Voldemort a fizesse sofrer por causa dele... Não conseguia nem imaginar como continuaria a vida.

_Baby mais que a luz das estrelas  
Meu universo é voc  
Baby ah !_

Imaginava como seria bom se a situação fosse outra, se pudessem ficar juntos. Ah, se não houvesse tantos empecilhos... eram tantos "Se"! Queria ter chances de poder lutar pelo amor dela. Queria ser um adolescente normal, sem o peso do mundo nas costas. Daria todo o amor que sentia, faria tudo o que pudesse para que Hermione fosse completamente feliz a seu lado.

_Se eu puder ter a chance ah !  
Eu juro todo seu amor merecer_

Porém tudo isso era guardado em sua imaginação. A realidade trazia uma situação completamente inversa. Onde almejar o amor de Hermione era equivalente a acreditar que a esperança é a última que morre. Notava que apesar de toda intimidade que tinham um com outro, às vezes ela parecia evitá-lo. Talvez já tivesse descoberto o seu segredo... Claro que sim! Afinal, não estava interessado em uma bruxa qualquer... Entre todas as garotas por quem podia se apaixonar, seu coração parecia ter escolhido a mais difícil. Escolhera a que lhe era mais próxima e justamente por isso, com quem era mais arriscado dar o primeiro passo.

_Tenho medo que talvez descubra  
Ou simplesmente me corte  
Ou quem sabe a sorte, um sonho, traz você pra mim_

Sua história com Hermione já era tão antiga... Ela entrou na sua vida justamente quando ele começou a viver de verdade. E apesar de ser um terreno novo pra ela também, por muitas vezes, ela foi sua guia, seu porto seguro.

Conseguia ver que por trás daquele comportamento perfeito, havia na verdade uma garota insegura, que se escondia por trás de um comportamento mandão e totalmente intelectual.

Conhecia todos os trejeitos de cor, as manias que em outra pessoa seriam irritantes, nela apenas lhe conferiam um jeitinho todo especial.

_Eu sei tudo sobre seu passado  
E dos passos errados_

Como gostaria de poder ficar com seu amor...De planejar o casamento, os filhos, um futuro onde estariam juntos e felizes... Mas sabia que no fim das contas, se contentaria somente com seus sentimentos...

Seu sonho impossível seria sempre deixar as conversas de lado e realmente poder gritar pra todos: "Hermione Granger é minha" e poder simplesmente ser seu namorado. Todavia, isso ficaria guardado em seus sonhos e a cada despertar tinha que se contentar com dura realidade onde Hermione era sua amiga e o máximo que podia acontecer entre eles eram longos bate-papos de amigos e, com um pouco de sorte, abraços e beijos platônicos...

E se em algum desses momentos ela prestasse um pouco de atenção, descobriria tudo o que sentia por ela - se é que já não sabia - aí sim, sua vida ficaria bastante complicada, principalmente se sua amada escolhesse ficar longe dele até essa "fase" passasse... Só que ele sabia que por mais que tentasse, essa "fase" era permanente e seus sentimentos continuariam por toda sua vida.

Ser Harry Potter era isso. Poder ter quase tudo... Menos aquilo o que queria.

_Um amor maior é o meu presente, futuro é com voc  
Se me olhar nos olhos vai ver  
Falar é pouco  
Pra quem quer mais_

_xxxxxx_

**NA2: **Aproveitando que hoje (20/07) é dia da amizade, dedico esse capítulo à todos meus amigos... Acho que essa é a maior música que usei (em conseqüência obtive o maior capítulo até agora). Espero que tenham gostado e não esqueçam de comentar! Agradeço a todos que já comentaram... é incrível como algumas palavras podem me fazer dar enormes sorrisos...

**NA3: **Sobre próximo capítulo, posso dizer que já está começado no meu caderno. A não ser que na hora que vá passar pro computador eu ache que não está prestando e resolva mudar tudo, não deve demorar muito. Mas não vou prometer nada, porque sempre acabo demorando muito mais do que gostaria...Beijos!


	5. Preciso dizer que te amo

**NA: **Finalmente, consegui terminar esse capítulo, que provavelmente é o último - talvez eu me anime a escrever um epílogo. Espero que gostem, porque deu trabalho pra terminar! A música é "Preciso dizer que te amo" de cazuza, com várias versões.

****

**_Preciso dizer que te amo  
(Cazuza)_**

Hermione estava sentada, olhando o sol se pôr atrás do lago de Hogwarts. Estava tão imersa em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu quando Harry se aproximou e sentou ao lado dela.

-Olá. – ele disse.

-Ai! Que susto, Harry!

-Desculpe... Foi sem querer.

-Não, tudo bem... Estava distraída e não vi quando chegou.

-Notei que estava com as cabeças nas nuvens... Posso saber no que estava pensando?

-Bom... Nosso último ano está chegando ao fim... Só imaginava como vai ser a vida fora de Hogwarts.

Harry abaixou os olhos e sorriu. –Vai ficar tudo bem, Hermione. Sei que os tempos não estão fáceis, mas você é uma grande bruxa. Pode ter o trabalho que escolher, onde quer...

-Não era exatamente sobre trabalho que estava pensando, Harry. Não era nada... Não era nada sério. – ela corou ao lembrar o que ocupava seus pensamentos.

_Quando a gente conversa  
contando casos, besteiras._

Harry colocou a mão na boca, fingindo uma surpresa exagerada.

-Ahhh... Mas como não? Estou desapontado com você, Srta. Granger? Quando foi que começou a mentir? E nem tente me enganar! Sei que estava pensando em **alguém **importante... Suas bochechas vermelhas te denunciam! – brincou o garoto.

Hermione riu, apesar de todo seu constrangimento.

-Bem, Sr. Potter, você me pegou em flagrante. Admito que existe um garoto que perturba minha mente e tira toda minha concentração.

-Isso é normal, Hermione.

-O que? Você também anda pensando em garotos? - Hermione brincou. Talvez fosse porque as aulas estivessem chegando ao fim, mas se sentia à vontade pra conversar com Harry, como há muito tempo não se sentia.

-Ha, ha ha. Muito engraçado. A verdade é que tem uma garota aqui em Hogwarts que balançou meu coração. Sério. E agora que a escola está terminando...

-Você não sabe como vai ser a vida sem ela.

_Tanta coisa em comum,  
deixando escapar segredos._

Hermione virou para Harry, que ficou um pouco espantado com a quantidade de emoções que havia nos olhos da amiga. Mas ela só demorou alguns segundos para desviar o olhar, deixando o garoto pensativo sobre o que tinha visto.

Teve a impressão de ter se deparado com ciúmes, e era isso o que o deixava mais confuso. Será que Hermione poderia realmente estar sentindo ciúmes dele? Ou será que era só sua imaginação lhe pregando uma peça?

Enquanto isso, Hermione também estava perdida em seus pensamentos. Claro que Harry já gostava de alguém. Ela já havia notado que o amigo tinha diminuído consideravelmente o número de garotas com quem saíra no último mês. Alias, não se lembrava quando fora a última vez que ele saíra.

Mas, se esse era o caso, por que não tinha contado a ela? E por que ainda não tinha "chegado" na menina? Será que... será que podia ter esperança?

-E então... Vai me contar ou me fazer adivinhar quem é a sortuda?

Era isso. Harry agora tinha a oportunidade de sua vida para se declarar pra sua amiga.

_E eu não sei que hora dizer  
Me dá um medo, (que medo...)_

-Sabe, Hermione... Essa garota... Ela é realmente especial pra mim. Eu a amo de verdade. Ela é inteligente, dedicada, às vezes até um pouco de...

-Harry, Hermione! Aí estão vocês! - Era Rony - Está na hora do jantar. - ele parou e olhou confuso para seus amigos. -O que vocês tão fazendo aqui fora?

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam, o coração do garoto ainda estava disparado em reação ao que quase fizera.

-Nada, Rony, nada. - Hermione respondeu, sua mente que trabalhava a mil, tentando imaginar as possibilidades do que Harry ia dizer. Rony realmente conseguiu interromper algo importante. Não sabia porque, mas tinha um instinto sobre isso.

Os três amigos voltaram para o castelo. Afinal, era hora do jantar.

_Eu preciso dizer que te amo  
Te ganhar ou perder sem engano  
Eu preciso dizer que te amo tanto...  
_

A hora passava devagar. Faltava uma semana pro fim do seu último ano em Hogwarts e Harry não conseguia tirar da cabeça a conversa que _quase _tivera com Hermione. Será que se Rony não tivesse interrompido ele realmente teria dito a ela o que sentia? Não adiantava ficar pensando nesses "e se", afinal, o que aconteceu não tinha mais volta.

Como já tinham acabado os NIEMS ("Graças a Merlim!"), tinham tempo suficiente para ficarem passeando, relembrando detalhadamente cada um dos sete anos que passara naquele lugar que sempre foi seu lar. E em todos eles, podia notar a presença distinta de Hermione, sempre o apoiando e o obrigando a seguir em frente. Claro, Rony também participara do processo, mas ela conseguia fazê-lo querer e ser uma pessoa melhor.

E enquanto remoia suas memórias, não viu quando uma das pessoas que mais a ocupavam veio descendo do dormitório feminino e sentou a seu lado. Só notou sua presença quando ela falou suave.

-Harry... Você está bem?

Ele virou e ficou um pouco surpreso, mas feliz, por vê-la ali e deu um sorriso.

-Tudo certo. E você? - Reparou melhor na expressão dela e ficou um pouco preocupado. -Parece um pouco tensa... Algum problema?

-Não! Quer dizer... bom... talvez um probleminha, mas não tenho certeza se devo te contar...

-Claro que deve Hermione. Que tipo de amigo eu seria se não pudéssemos conversar sobre qualquer coisa?

_E o tempo passa arrastado  
Só prá eu ficar ao teu lado  
_

Ela deu um sorrisinho irônico quando pensou _O tipo de amigo que gosto mais do que como um amigo!_ Respirando fundo pra tomar coragem, ela prosseguiu.

-Bem... É sobre aquele garoto...

Harry tinha certeza que o som de seu coração partido ia entregá-lo. Pela primeira vez, ia ter que dar um conselho sobre outro garoto à sua amiga, à garota que amava! Realmente... A vida realmente era muito cruel. Abaixou os olhos para que ela não visse a tristeza refletida neles e perguntou.

-E o que tem ele?

-Não tenho idéia do que ele sente por mim.

-Seria um idiota se não te amasse completamente, Hermione. Você é inteligente, bonita, boa companhia, divertida... Não consigo imaginar ninguém que não gostaria de te ter ao lado.

_Você me chora dores de outro amor  
Se abre e acaba comigo  
  
_

Hermione deu um largo sorriso.

-Ninguém, Harry?

Notando o sorriso pela voz dela, levantou os olhos e a encarou, pra deixar bem claro o quanto estava falando sério. -Ninguém.

Ficaram se fitando por um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, até que ela, se enchendo de coragem, apesar do coração bater mais que nervoso no peito, perguntou.

-Nem você?

_E nessa novela eu não quero  
Ser teu amigo, (que amigo)._

Foi a vez de Harry buscar o sentimento tão valorizado por Godrico Griffyndor dentro de si. Sentia que estavam próximos do momento crucial de todo relacionamento deles. Sabia que só precisavam dizer o que estava em seus corações, sem medo de rejeição pois o olhar que trocavam já dava essa garantia.

Mas as palavras não pareciam querer sair. Sua língua não queria ajudar. A mente "barrava" qualquer idéia que tinha de como dizer. Então fez o que lhe pareceu mais natural, na falta de palavras. Apenas se inclinou par frente, tocando os lábios dela com os seus. Os lábios continuaram se acariciando gentilmente, ainda incertos e inseguros. Até que Hermione resolveu demonstrar a mesma coragem que Harry mostrara alguns segundos antes e o beijou com mais intensidade. Logo, o toque que começou quase inocente havia se transformado num misto de línguas e amor, com um gosto inesquecível.

Depois de um tempo, o beijo terminou, deixando os dois ofegando. Harry a apertou entre seus braços e ela encaixou a cabeça entre seu ombro e pescoço, sentido-se completamente à vontade ali. Hermione ainda estava com a cabeça nas nuvens e mal podia acreditar no que acontecera. Alguns minutos antes estava desesperada, tentando decidir se deveria dizer o que sentia ou não, e agora estava ali... nos braços do seu amado. Apesar de estar meio aérea, se deu conta que ainda faltava uma coisa pra completar a felicidade do momento.

_Que eu preciso dizer que te amo,  
Te ganhar ou perder sem engano_

-Harry? – falou no ouvido dele.

-Sim?

-Tem uma coisa que preciso que ouça.- disse a garota, muito séria.

Harry ficou um pouco preocupado com o tom da voz dela. Será que começaria a enumerar os motivos pelos quais não deveriam ficar juntos? Preparou-se pra ouvir o pior e com o coração batendo apertado no peito, respondeu. –O que?

Ela se afastou o suficiente para olhar nos olhos dele.

-Esse foi o melhor beijo da minha vida... E sabe por que? – falou com um tom quase maroto.

Ele ficou um pouco confuso, mas sentiu um alívio ao saber que ela gostara do beijo. –Não tenho idéia.

-Porque foi com o garoto sobre quem eu estava falando... Você... o homem que eu amo.

Harry simplesmente não sabia o que sentir. A felicidade era tão grande que ficou em choque por alguns segundos, até que conseguiu recuperar o controle do corpo e a abraçou com mais força.

-Pensei que nunca fosse ouvir isso – disse ao ouvido dela. Deu-lhe um exagerado beijo na bochecha e espalhou outros beijos por todo rosto da garota, até que encontrou o olhar dela e disse as palavras que há tanto tempo lutavam pra escapulir. –Eu te amo, Hermione.

E beijou-a nos lábios mais uma vez, selando as declarações que finalmente conseguiram fazer.

_Que eu preciso dizer que eu te amo...Tanto_

**NA:** É isso... espero que tenham gostado! Quero agradecer a **Raquel Alves, Mariana, Mari Granger Potter, Luana, Lillith, Kathryn Hargrove, Trinity, Telmie, Ju Oliveira, Lucka, Nessa, Maira Granger, Kirika-san, Gilvanna, Silvinha, Gbi e Batata **e a todo mundo que comentou da fic, tanto no quanto por e-mail. Valeu mesmo. Foram esses comentários que me incentivaram a continuar atualizando (a passos de tartaruga, bem verdade). O que vocês acham? Já enchi o saco o suficiente ou vocês ainda agüentam um epílogo?


End file.
